Conventionally, tires to be fitted to passenger automobiles and the like have widely employed a tread pattern in which lateral grooves extending in a tread width direction are formed in rib-shaped land portions extending in a tire circumferential direction, in order to improve the braking performance. For example, a tire is known in which many auxiliary lateral grooves are formed in rib-shaped land portions, the auxiliary lateral grooves extending in the tread width direction and dividing the land portions (For example, Patent Document 1).
In such a tire, a so-called edge component is increased by the many auxiliary lateral grooves and the braking performance is thereby improved.